Forever and One
Lyrics POWER OF THE OMEGA!!! Together we are the Omegas of the America and the whole world! We will fight bad guys while we're racing to the grand prix to the grid! Together we are the... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive To Survive!!! Omega Racers!!! (x3) Tyler Klause is the Number One Leader! Adagio is Tyler's Friend! Fang Klause is scary like a werewolf! Maddie Klause sings like a mermaid! Steel is the Silver Ranger of Beast Morphers! Together we are... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers (x4) (Song ends) Transcript Maddie: (V.O.) Forever and One (In Ram Village Tyler Klause noticing King Candy had returned from his death) Tyler Klause: King Candy, you have returned? King Candy: Yes indeed my boy Adagio: What is it with this Guy? Tyler Klause: He had returned from his death. Adagio: Ok Yeah That Makes Sense... WHAT?!?! King Candy: And This Time (Glitches) King Candy: I....(Glitches) King Candy: Intend....(Glitches) King Candy: To....Glitches) King Candy: TAKE CARE OF YOU (Turns into Turbo) (Adagio turns into Kamen Rider Faiz) Adagio: HENSHIN!!! (Tyler turns into Kamen Rider Kabuto) Tyler: HENSHIN!!! Kabuto Zecter: Henshin! Kamen Rider Faiz: YOU'LL LEAVE THIS VILLAGE ALONE!!! Kamen Rider Kabuto: AND DON'T COME BACK!!! Turbo: NEVER!!!! TRONICS ATTACK!!! (Turbo glitches Louis the Ram) Louis: HEY WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!?! Tyler Klause: Louis You're Being Glitched! (Louis the Ram dies and all the sheep were shocked when Louis Dies) Shia: LOUIS I MISSED YOU!!! (Crying) Kamen Rider Faiz: HEY TURBO!!!! Turbo: Yeah What? Kamen Rider Faiz: I'm destroying your game, Turbo Time!!! Kamen Rider Kabuto: Say Goodbye to You're Game Turbo! Turbo: NO DON'T PLEASE!!! Kamen Rider Ixa: Too Late! (Turbo Time is Destroyed) Turbo: NOW I AM MAD! (Rockerman and Rockergirl hacks Sugar Rush and deletes King Candy/Turbo) Turbo: (sees the game portal) WHAT MAGIC IS THIS?! Rockerman: This portal is the deleting realm you'll fall in it forever. Turbo: (gets sucked into the portal) HEY KNOCK IT OFF PUT ME DOWN! Kamen Rider Faiz and Kabuto: DOUBLE RIDER KICK!!! (Kicks Turbo into the Deleting Realm) Turbo: (getting sucked in): YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Turbo Dies) (Tyler Klause and Adagio sees Shia Crying and came to him) Tyler Klause: It's Ok Shia It's Ok (hugs Shia) Shia: (Sobbing) Why Louis died? Tyler Klause: It Was All Turbo's Fault He had to glitch him but it's over you go home now Ok? Shia: I have to tell something about my parents. Tyler Klause: You go home and tell them Ok? Shia: My parents died when I was two years old. Tyler Klause: (calls Maddie and Fang on the Communicator) Maddie Fang you won't belive but it's shocking Maddie and Fang (On the Communicator): What is it about? Tyler Klause (On the Communicator): Shia's Parents died when he was two years old Tyler Klause (On the Communicator): and Shia is a Male Maddie and Fang (On the Communicator): That's So Sad and I Had No Idea Stephen Quire: HEY SHIA!!!!!! Shia: What? Stephen Quire: I HATE YOU AND I'LL SET YOU ON FIRE!!!! (Stephen Quire sets Shia on fire and Adagio noticed) Adagio: STEPHEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Tyler Klause: It's No Use He's A Virus Now! Adagio: He's not a virus and he's human! Tyler Klause: Oh Right. (Tyler Steps in to protect Shia from Stephen) Tyler Klause: I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER STEPHEN! YOU BETTER BACK OFF RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS! (Tyler Kicks Stephen Quire and Stephen falls to the ground) Police Cop #1: All Right Stephen Quire You're Coming With us (Police Cops Handcuff Stephen) Police Cop #2: It's A Good Thing You Two Came Along Im Just Glad You Two Are On Our Side Tyler Klause: We We're Just Doing Our Duties Officers Happy to Be of Help Now Take Him Away Stephen Quire: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BRAT! Tyler Klause: I Doubt It Hothead (Stephen Quire escapes the police car and snaps Bucho's neck and Shia screaming so loud) Tyler Klause: LEAVE HER ALONE! (Charges at Stephen Quire and Punches Stephen Quire in the Head and Sets Shia free and takes her far away) Police Cop #3: Recapture Him Imediatly! Police Cop #4: Yes Sir! (The Two Police Cops Recapture Stephen Quire and arrest him in Handcuffs and shuts his mouth gets Stephen back into the police car and closes door) Police Cop #5: We'll Put this man Behind Bars You two get to the garage where it's safer Tyler Klause: Yes Sir We'll Keep It In Mind Police Cop: #6 Goodbye Tyler and Adagio! (Tyler and Adagio Jump through the portal and get to america) (Meanwhile at the Garage Tyler Was Getting a Call from His Dad on the TV) (and In Stephen Quire in Lives the rest of his life in Jail thinking about what he has done) Jack Quire: (Holding his camera) Hey Stephen. Stephen Quire: GET THIS FREAKING CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE NOW! Jack Quire: No. Daniel Winsett: Uh, Stephen? Police Cop #7: YOU TWO BE QUIET!!!!! (Stephen Quire shoots Police Cop #7 with a gun) Stephen Quire: DIE!!!!!!!!! Police #8: SECURITY STOP HIM Jack Quire: GET HIM!!! Daniel Winsett: (Laughing) Run!! (Stephen Quire throws grenades at police #8) Police #9: Pin Him Down! (Police Squad Pins Down Stephen Quire) Police# 10: Cuff Him! Police# 3: Yes Sir! (Police#3 Cuffs Stephen Quire and Takes him Back to His Cell) Police #11: AS LONG AS YOU ESCAPE YOU'RE GONNA STAY IN HERE FOREVER GOT IT?! Stephen Quire: I Got It. (Meanwhile at the garage) Tyler Klause: Hey Adagio Im Watching Kalafina 10th Anniversary Film You Wanna Watch With Me I Got Popcorn? Adagio: Sure. Maddie Klause: Sorry About Stephen He Had to Be Put In Jail Adagio: It's okay. Fang Klause: And Besides He's Caught Now There's No Way that He Could Think About It Inmates and Stephen Quire: (Singing) Jail Jail Jail Jail Birds! End Credits *Leo Howard as Tyler Klause *Ryan Potteras Fang Klause *Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause *Tyler Posey as Adagio *Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio *Luke Wilson as Rockerman *Mae Whitman as Rockergirl *Stephen Lundsford as Stephen Quire *Dane Dehaan as Jack Quire *Alan Tudyk as King Candy/Turbo *Kairi Walhgren as Shia *Michael Leon Wooley as Louis *Donnie Wahlberg, Bridget Monyah, Will Etes, and Len Carlou as Police Officers *Daniel Winsett as Himself Next Episodes * Stay tuned for Omega Racers on Fox Kids Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg KABUTO-RIDER.png Ryan Potter.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Scottmccall1.jpg KR-Faiz.png Rockerman.png Rockergirl.png Stephen Quire.png Profile_—_Jack_Quire.jpeg Kingcandydisney.png Turbo_Swag.png Shia in Sheep & Wolves (Movie).jpeg Louis PNG.png Kittaylor.png 18d8eaa2aeb2bcf157c50735371980bf--dane-dehaan-harry-osborn-spiderman-.jpg MV5BMTgyOTY5NTAwMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMzkwMDI0__V1_.jpg MV5BMTc0Nzc3ODE3OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDQxOTU3MQ@@__V1_.jpg MV5BMjEyNDgyNjE4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTI4ODM2MQ@@__V1_.jpg MV5BMjAyNDcwMTA3MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjE5OTUzNw@@__V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1502,1000_AL_.jpg 4f83c925d833e944aa4cf12bf206efe2.jpg WinsettMe.jpeg Next Episode * Drive and Ride * Racing For Action Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Omega Racers